<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We can’t change the timeline by busybee2287</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905576">We can’t change the timeline</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/busybee2287/pseuds/busybee2287'>busybee2287</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreaming of Sunshine, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/busybee2287/pseuds/busybee2287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“We can’t change the timeline” but when shikako has already healed Izuna, Rescue baby uchiha from senju and got put in a cell by said senju....... well. It’s a bit late to talk about not doing it sasuke.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We can’t change the timeline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Found this one my word documents on my computer from last year ! Didn’t have an account at the time<br/>So<br/>Prob why I never posted it :)  well here it is! Just a Drabble so there will not be a continuation</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We can’t distrupt the timeline”</p><p>“Well that jumped out of the window quickly”thought Shikako as she held together a bleeding adult<br/>Looking Sasuke that she is definitely sure is ment to be a dead izuna.  Meanwhile Sasuke is flinging arround fire jutsu, trying to keep a red eyed individual who she was 99% sure was tobimaru senju at a safe distance.   A baby Uchiha (who was also the reason they were even in this mess) attempted to form a fire jutsu, which spluttered out not far from his hiding place behind her.   </p><p>The distraction of the jutsu coming from behind cost them more then expected. tobirmaru took advantage of the loss of night vision with the sudden fire and seemed to disappear only to re appear out of Sasuke’s line of sight.   Knocking him out from behind </p><p>“ no! damn it kids run “ he shifted under her, almost ruining her hard work as he tried to lift himself up to fight<br/>“This isn’t easy, so stop moving!” She hissed back as she tried to see a way out.   With Sasuke down and the chakra of Shinobi heading closer and closer in a circlualar pattern it was clear the senju had them surrounded.   At most she’d be able to carry one.   Leave the others.   There was no way.  Not with izuna freshly healed.</p><p>And how would she be able to explain to Sasuke she left he’s clan members to die.  There was no way.</p><p>So when the senju appeared on the edge of the clearing and tobimaru used his seal to get behind her. She focused on  forcing the last bit of her chakra into healing in his wound closed.   As the black took over her vision she could only hope that the potential of so many hostages would stop the senju from killing all four of them.  Izuna face faded away as he glared at the figure behind her. </p><p>———-</p><p>The chill of the stone floor hit her system as she began the wake up.  A small body curled up against her for warmth on her stomach and a longer body at her back. Sasuke’s fingers tapped against her back </p><p>Awake. Cell. Four. Fight ready. </p><p>Awake cell four fight ready </p><p>She grasped his hand.  “ he is awake so it’s pointless. “ she mumbled to him as she slowly shifted kagutsuki so he’s head was in a more comfortable position and she could sit up straight.   Sasuke copies her from behind. Supporting her form and ready to protect her back.  </p><p>Izuna sat a short distance away, facing the cell door. A decent amount of space from the door to allow izuna a decent space to fight when the senju enter. Consider the small cell, it is impressive he managed to place them not flat on one of the stone walls.   </p><p>“I am Uchiha Izuna, heir to the head of our clan.” Izuna shifted so he half faced them while being able to keep an eye on the door “.Next time, please retreat when ordered to young ones.”<br/>“Sure, when we are not surround by enemy ninja.” Sasuke snarked from behind her. Shikako sighed as Izuna face twisted. <br/>“Of course we will Izuna-dono. How is your wound?”<br/>Izuna sighed and turned to face Shikako straight on. “ there is a light scar but no serious damaged.   I attempted to fool the senju but sadly that red eyes bast-ah “ Izuna stuttered a little as he glanced at us and down to a napping kagutsuki “red-eyed demon knows when he gives a life damning wound.” He sighed “ill do my best to get you all back home but ...”<br/>“But a healing bloodline cannot be in the grasp of an Uchiha.” Claimed a deep voice as the cell door opened.<br/>Izuna lept into a defensive stance infront of us and I could feel Sasuke start to prep himself from behind me. Poor kagutsuki was shocked awake by the amount of killing intention being thrown arround.<br/>“So you would refuse to let children return to there home? And you claim you are not a monster senju.” Snarled Izuna to the armoured figure of tobimaru.<br/>“The young one will be released, ideally as proof of the senju clan being willing to release you once Madara has agreed to peace terms.”<br/>“Shit “ though Shikako  “ have we messed up Kohana? “ as her brain raced to figured out how badly this would put the plans for the village back, Izuna and tobimaru continues snipping at each other about a magical healing bloodline which apparently cannot stay with the Uchiha.  “Wow I did not remember this part of history.” Thought Shikako “ransoming Izuna and this bloodline is stupid any way. Just going to result<br/>In more distrust..... how on earth did harishima get from stealing a healing bloodline to get madara to agree to a village... surely haven’t IZanu alive won’t change that much.....”</p><p>Shikako met tobamaru’s eyes as he scoffed at Izuna claim that madara wouldn’t accept any senju terms.  He seemed almost daring her to pull out some Uchiha eye based move, “which I can’t do for obvious reason” she thought as Sasuke shifted so he could defend her front<br/>“Do. Not. Look. At. My.  Sister.” Sasuke hissed as tobimaru. The stillness of the cell was broken as tobimaru yanked open the door and slammed in shut behind him.   <br/>“Drama queen” Izuna called out to him through the cell door.  And coming from an Uchiha that is kinda a pot calling the kettle black.</p><p>“Don’t worry kako,” Sasuke twisted to face her “we will get out and no one is going to be ransomed.”<br/>“Definitely!” Crowed kegutsuki  “ madara and Izuna are the strongest ever!!!” He grinned up at Izuna <br/>“We will do our best to get you all back home “ agreed Izuna “don’t stress, kako.  Madara-Nii know the importance of healing. The Uchiha bloodline adapting to heal others of our clan is proof of how our clan protects our own “ he smiled gently at Shikako, so sure this would comfort her and give her hope. And if she was a real Uchiha it might have worked.</p><p>As it was Shikako and Sasuke had to get out of here and get the timeline on track ASAP.   “Wait,” thought Shikako “I’m the healing bloodline? Oh god no” with that panicked though she quickly began to empty her infinite seal space as quick as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Izuna jaw dropped as the pile of weapons kept growning and scattering across the floor.   </p><p>“The swords mine.” Claimed Sasuke as he began to sort through the pile.</p><p>“What in the world.” </p><p>Shikako turned to look at Izuna</p><p>“We are getting the hell out of here. “ she looked at all the sides of the cell only to turn back to Izuna.   “ any idea which would be the best wall to blow up?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And then image a rediculously over powered escape scene :P</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>